Firsts
by Last-Black
Summary: Prequel of sorts to Madison:Another Danvers...


**Just a little one-shot I came up with while I was bored. A couple of the mentioned flashbacks in Madison:Another Danvers. **

**June, 2002: The pickup line pond accident **

Madi laid out on the towel. Sun hit her back. Pogue and Caleb were fishing as Reid and Tyler were doing something else. They had completely disappeared. Madi felt a breeze go up her skirt. She shot up.

"Reid Alec Garwin!" She yelled. Reid appeared in front of her. For fourteen he looked good and Madi had to admit she was slowly falling for him but that wasn't anybody's business.

"Yes?????" He asked.

"Did you not learn anything? Last time a guy tried to look up my skirt, Caleb left them with a black eye." Madi said. Reid smirked.

"Well, that would've been because it was Bael." He told her. Madi rolled her eyes and laid back down. Tyler walked over to them. Madi felt kind of bad for him since he was almost a year younger than her and Caleb. He'd turn thirteen a few weeks before the twins turned fourteen but he'd been her and Reid's best friend since they were four. Reid knelt by Madi's ear. "Do you have a mirror in your pocket?" He asked her. She flipped over and glared at him.

"Finish it and I'm gonna see just how good a swimmer you are." She hissed.

"Cause I can see myself in your pants." Reid finished. Madi's eyes flashed black and Reid went sailing into the pond. Caleb and Pogue watched as he went sailing past them. Tyler looked down at Madi.

"Will I be able to do that?" He asked.

"You'll be able to do a lot more." She told him, smiling at the youngest Son. Caleb appeared next to Madi.

"Pick-up line?" He stated. Madi grinned.

"Mirror in your pocket? Is that the best thing you guys can come up with?" She asked, picking up her towel and walking towards the Lake House. Reid swam to the edge of the pond. He spat water out of his mouth.

"She's in for it now." He swore…

-------------------------------------------****************---------------------------------------------------

**March 2003: Reid and Madi's first kiss and Jade's claws**

"Mmm… Reid, you're distracting me." Jade Abbott giggled around Reid's lips. Madi tried not to gag. Lauren Proctor looked up from tying her cleats.

"That's gross on so many levels." She said.

"Tell me about it." Madi said. Silver Crenshaw and Kira Snider walked over to Madi and Lauren.

"Oh no there's an outsider cuddling a Son and the Son's whore is getting jealous." Silver mocked. Madi looked over at Silver.

"Who said I was jealous?" She asked.

"The look on your face is enough." Kira swore. Madi kicked at a soccer ball. She set it on the ground. Lauren looked at the older girl.

"Ease up Madi, don't do anything you'll regret." She said in attempt to calm her. Madi lined the shot up.

"Don't worry. I won't regret this." She said, kicking the soccer ball. Her eyes flamed and it went sailing towards Jade. Reid looked up in time to see the ball and his own eyes flashed causing the ball to fall. Madi glared at him and turned on her heel. "Tell Coach I'm sick." She told Lauren. Lauren nodded. Reid groaned and chased after Madi, leaving Jade alone.

"Reid!" She yelled but the boy was already gone. Madi had disappeared completely. Reid groaned again and disappeared knowing where the girl had gone. She was kicking a soccer ball into the goal in her backyard. Her eyes were red.

"Gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked her. She kicked the ball and ignored him. "Fine. I'm gonna get into the goal and if you make the shot against me you don't have to tell. But if I save the ball you have to spill. Deal?"

"Get in." She said, pointing at the goal and the ball rolled back to her. She lined up the shot. Her eyes went black and she kicked the ball. Reid looked and didn't even have enough time to use to block the shot. It knocked into him and knocked the wind out of him. "I win."

"You Used!" Reid accused.

"Your point?" Madi asked, trying to take the ball back from him. He grabbed her arm and jerked her down.

"You cheated." He said, leaning into her face.

"What are you about to do?" She asked him, feeling the tension.

"Cheat." He said, kissing her. Madi froze before giving into his kiss and kissing him back…

Madi grabbed Lauren's arm and jerked her into the closet.

"Coach is gonna be pissed that you are here not looking like crap." Lauren said. Madi waved it off.

"Who cares? Reid kissed me." She said.

"Reid Garwin? Jade Abbott's boyfriend?" Lauren asked.

"Yes!" Madi yelled. The two girls didn't notice two girls leaning on the closet door. Kira and Silver looked at each other.

"Garwin kissed Danvers huh? Wait till Jade hears this." Kira said, walking off. Silver smirked and followed after Kira. Jade was leaning in her brother and Ryan's doorway. Ryan was leaning on the other side.

"What, Kira?" Jade scoffed.

"Reid kissed Danvers." Kira said. Jade bit her tongue. Her eyes closed. Ryan's arm snaked around her waist.

"Guess we're gonna have to deal with Danvers." She hissed…

Madi went sliding around the corner. Kira and Silver were in front of her… Madi let her hair fall over her now bloody eye as she sat by Pogue. He looked at her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I kissed Reid and paid the consequence." She said, making sure her hair didn't flop off her face. Pogue shoved her hair out of her face. Three red nail marks cut across her right eye. Blood had dried under her eye. Pogue cussed under his breath and his eyes went black.

"Text the others." He told Madi as the whole school went into a blackout. She felt Pogue grab her arm and he guided her towards the door. The lights started flickering enough to get them to Reid and Tyler's room.

"Who was using that big? You or her?" Caleb asked busting into the room with Reid and Tyler on his heels. Pogue waved his hand. He was looking at Madi's face letting the others see it. "What happened?" Caleb asked, his older brother voice kicking in.

"Ask Reid." Pogue hissed.

"Jade can consider herself dumped." Reid said storming off.

--------------------------------------*****************-------------------------------------------------------

**June 2004: Madi and Reid's first time**

"Last time you cheated on a girlfriend with me I got tore up." Madi whispered, giving in and letting Reid ease her back on his bed.

"It won't happen this time because Silver won't find out, we're a thousand miles away from Ipswich." He said. Madi shivered underneath him. He kissed her neck leaving little bite marks along the way…

"Where'd you two disappear to last night?" Tyler asked as Madi and Reid appeared downstairs. Madi shrugged grabbing Tyler's bowl of cereal. "Hey! Those are my Pops!"

"Well they're mine now." Madi said. Reid grinned at her. She'd been hanging around him too much. After the previous night he wanted her to spend a little more time alone with him. Silver would have a fit if she knew. Oh well he wasn't planning on keeping her around for long. Since Jade had tore Madi up he rarely kept a girlfriend for long because he didn't know if there was going to be a re-play of that fight.

-----------------------------------------***********************---------------------------------------------

**July 2006: Soccer Camp killing**

"_What are you?" A girl asked, backing up. A boy laughed. The girl turned and ran. The boy waved his hand the girl tripped._

"_So many things. But you really don't want to know." He said. The girl curled into a ball. The boy knelt in front of her. "What cabin is Madison Danvers in?" The girl whimpered as he grabbed her hair and jerked her to him._

"_Cabin 6." She said. She felt her throat tighten. The boy let her go as she choked to death before kicking her body into the water and watching as she sunk to the bottom. He smirked at the lake. _

"AHHHHHH!" Madi yelled. Every light in the cabin turned on.

"Good grief, Danvers. Wake the whole cabin why don't ya?" Jade hissed. Lauren flipped down to sit on Madi's bed. Madi slid towards the back of the bunk. Her eyes black. Lauren made her focus.

"Look at me and tell me what you saw? Forget any promise you ever made Reid. I know you saw something." She said. Madi shook her head. That wasn't just a vision. She had actually watched one of her own kill a girl. But it wasn't one of her brothers. He was new. Their cabin leader Cami slammed the door open.

"Everyone is to go to the mess hall." She said. "Now." The girls left after sliding sweatshirts on. Cami spotted Lauren and Madi. Madi's eyes were normal. "Madi, Laur, get moving you two."

"Cami, can Madi use the nurse's phone? She needs to go home. She's not feeling well." Lauren asked.

"Yeah… come with me to take her to the nurse, Lauren." Cami said…

Madi dialed her twin's cell number. He answered on the third ring.

'Hello?' He asked, obviously annoyed since it was five in the morning.

"Cale. It's Madi. I need you to come get me as soon as possible." She said. She heard a shuffle as Caleb sat up. There was a muffled Ow that she supposed was one of the other boys.

'I'll be there as soon as I can. It's an hour and a half drive up there and we're leaving now.' He swore.

"Who's we?" Madi asked.

'Me, Pogue, and Reid. Tyler's parents took him to Nassau for his birthday.' He said. 'Just hold on, we'll be there soon.' The phone clicked. Madi looked up at the Cami and Lauren.

"My brother's on his way." She told them. "Why did we all get sent to the mess hall?"

"Talon Montgomery drowned in the lake." Cami said. Lauren gasped. Madi shook her head. Talon had been one of their friends since they started coming to the camp four years ago. A few hours later, Madi was on her way back to Ipswich. She was half asleep on Reid, who was asleep with his head laid back on the headrest. Caleb and Pogue were in the front seat. Little did the group know this was the beginning of a very interesting beginning of the school year…

**There may or may not be another oneshot(cough three shot) of the other three boys ascensions.**


End file.
